Echo of missed 'I love you'
by Elizabeth Mary Greengrass
Summary: -Why are you here?- she asks, breaking the silence that had been created. -There should be your sister, here- He laughs again, as if he found her funny. He looks her with a strange look, as if they had a secret in common. -Because I want you-


**Echo of ****missed ****"I love you"  
**

Glimmer had never seen him, she had not even looked at his blue eyes, she had not smiled to him. But now, he is in front of her, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. But he shouldn't be there.  
-What are you doing here?- Glimmer asked, puzzled. -It should be Cashmere, my Mentor. You should be with Marvel, right?-  
He laughs and holds out his hand. -For me it's a pleasure to meet you- he says. -I'm Gloss-  
She takes his hand with caution, as if his touch could burn her. -Glimmer- she says.  
-Glimmer- repeats Gloss and, said by him, that name has a different sound. More musical.  
She raises an eyebrow, as if waiting for another words from him.  
-Why are you here?- she asks, breaking the silence that had been created. -There should be your sister, here-  
He laughs again, as if he found her funny. He gives her a strange look, as if they had a secret in common.  
-Because I want you-  
(171 words)

She is barely moving, rigid beside his District companion. She knows that Gloss is watching her, from Mentor's stage. She knows very well that he doesn't like that she stay with Marvel. She feels his eyes on her back, as she prepares to jump on the bandwagon. Marvel lifts her like a doll. And Glimmer can't see her Mentor, but she knows that he is drilling her back with his steely gaze.  
-Don't touch me- she says.  
Glimmer knows that Gloss isn't happy. She is his.  
She barely hears the applause from the audience of Capitol City, she barely feels the slight pressure of Marvel's hand on her own.  
She searches Gloss with her eyes and she finds him, that he's chatting with his sister. Sometimes, he looks at her and shaked his head. He's not happy.  
He looks with rancor at Marvel. Glimmer blushes for the shame. It isn't good: she is his.  
(158 words)

She is still wearing her golden dress, when Marvel finds her. He's furious, his face distorted by anger. He puts his hands on her shoulder and isn't good: she's Gloss's.  
He whispered it when Glimmer couldn't hear him, but she heared the same. And she will never forgets that whisper that she stole to him, during the first night together.  
You're mine.  
-What are you doing?- he says. -It's a Mentor, Glimmer-  
She doesn't answer, she looks at him with those cold green eyes and doesn't speak.  
-Nothing- she hisses.  
-Are you stupid, Glimmer?- screams Marvel. -Why do you prefer him?-  
Glimmer doesn't even see Gloss when he comes. But she hears his voice and Marvel leaving her.  
-Don't touch her. She's mine-  
Glimmer smiles, as she sees Marvel goes away with a shadow on his face.  
She feels the pressure of Gloss's hand on her arm. It's true. She is his.  
(153 words)

This night he is more delicate than usual, he is clinging to her how it were the last time. And perhaps it is really the last time.  
He hasn't stopping looks at her for a second, he hasn't stopping remember to her who it belongs to.  
He hasn't asked to her to come back, not even once.  
-Will you help me, during the Games?- Glimmer asks, in a whisper.  
He smiles, as he did first time when he saw her.  
-Why me and not Cashmere?-  
Glimmer smiles, throws her blond hair behind her shoulder. Repeats the words that he said, the first time.  
-Because I want you-  
And he laugh, because he knows that is true.  
-Be careful- he says, before leaving.  
"Come back soon" he would like to say. But he says nothing. And those words remain suspended in the air, like a missed "I love you" .  
Glimmer can't hear this.  
(152 words)

Glimmer feel the insect stings. She had promised to him that she would win. She screams and calls for help, calls Cato but really would like to call Gloss. And nobody arrives, even if she screams.  
Glimmer feels the life slippping away. And she sees Gloss, who smiles.  
She knows that isn't true, that he can't be there, with her. Yet she feels the need to says it again, to whisper it again.  
Because he can hears her, she knows.  
-I love you- whispered.  
She doesn't feel anything. But the echo of the missed "I love you" is still there.  
And this time, Glimmer hears it.  
(111 words)

* * *

**Hello everyone :) This is my first ff in English, a translation of my story (written in Italian) "Eco di "ti amo" mancati".  
I'm a big supporter of the pairing Gloss \ Glimmer and are very fond of this ff. I'm not very good at English, so please report any mistake.**  
**R & R**


End file.
